


strain

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [21]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Asphyxiation, But in saying that again I am Weeny, Castiel is the one getting choked out too, F/M, Honestly it was quite fluffy too i think, IDK MAN WHATEVER, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reading back, SO CONSENT!, Safe word and getting so worried that ur ultimately turned off and u gotta get worked up again, request from tumblr, vitally important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Castiel blinks at the dancing lights in his eyes, and can only think, whoa.





	strain

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the anon who requested ever read this but anyway here's wonder wall

It’s the way that his breath drags in shaky, that has him tighten up.

Wound up more than he’d ever been probably, Castiel feels that pressure all the way to his toes. Curled into the blanket, one hand on his throat, the other tugging at his cock. His own hand had gone slack, simply digging his nails into the curve of Gigi’s ass, as she thumbs his tip, before almost _pinching_ again. 

Turned into her a little; testing the waters they were. One too many nights with nothing but the internet in a hotel room to entertain them. Maybe those paid porn channels on the hotel tv too, providing little more than some inspiration to mess around themselves. Castiel feels how her hand squeezes his thighs, runs along his skin. Touches and teases the underside of his cock, a shallow touch between his cheeks, before there’s a measure of pressure on his throat once more. 

He wasn’t opposed to it, neither was Gigi. All about figuring this shit out, anyway. Keeps a heavy gaze with each other, as Castiel watches the way she wets her lips when she squeezes once more. Eyes only drop to how she shifts her own thighs, that uncomfortable little dance she does when she was too turned on for her own good. 

“Gigi, get on top.” 

Taking too long. Castiel was close enough as it was, and Gigi was shaky legs as she hitched herself over his middle. Releasing his throat as she adjusts herself neatly, Castiel can feel her wet she was against his belly. Still that concern in her eye, despite the situation.

“Safe word?” Her hand hovers, around his collarbone. Castiel is hyper aware of the way she taps her fingers along his skin, some sort of rhythm developing. The more nervous she was getting, the more he was starting to doubt this decision.

Almost tempted to just throw the idea away, roll her over and fuck her until they were both sweaty and exhausted, Castiel does breathe out, with a small amount of humour, “pineapple.”

Gigi snorts at that, with a roll of her eyes. First thing he could think of, but it stuck. Of course, she had also told him later they should’ve just gone with a green, orange, red system, once he’d mumbled it out. Castiel almost dares her to say something though, about the unfortunate fruit’s usage at that moment. 

“Alright. Castiel… Are you sure? Sure-sure?”

Pushing herself back as she says it, a little raised off of his hips as she holds his cock. Castiel can feel the slick of her lips against him, can’t help the little growl of ‘ _Gigi_ ’. 

She lowers herself then, an airy sigh leaving her. Feels as she stretches a fraction, warm and wet around his cock. God, she felt so good. He told her so, as well, but that doesn’t seem to make it to her ears, as she’s wiggling a little. Fingers twitching a little against his chest. 

With a frown, Castiel sits up a little, nearly to pushing her off. “What’s wrong?”

“Can you— _hm_ , touch me a bit. I’m—” A pinch to her eyebrows, as her right hand goes down between them, no doubt to her clit. The slightest amount of furious rubbing Gigi does has Castiel blink, until he realises. 

Oh. _Oh_. “Really?” Castiel finds himself asking. Obliges, anyway, knocking her hand out of the way, slow, circular motions to get her going again. None of this rushing bullshit. “This is what happens when you worry.” She went and turned herself off by panicking. Castiel would’ve laughed, had she not started squeezing his shoulder a little too hard. There we go, he thinks, as he could tell she was getting back into gear.

They kiss, the beginnings of rolling hips finally drawing some encouragement out of her. But she still gets a mouthful out, in between the way Castiel kisses her jaw. “Of course I’m worried! Idi— _ot_!” Drags the last note, as he bends his head down to run his tongue along her breast, laving at her nipple. Teeth meet the hardened skin, tugging just a fraction.

“Okay, okayokayokay!” 

Gigi is flushed again, a little too bright eyed. Maybe some of it was embarrassment, but pushing at his shoulders, she gets him to lay down once more. “Okay,” she says, absolute finality, as her right hand drags over his shoulder, collarbone, to his throat.

“You sure _you’re_ okay?” With a point snap of his hips upwards, Castiel notes that Gigi wasn’t sitting as awkward. A small blessing, maybe, despite the pout.

“Very good now, thank you.” Testing him again, Gigi applies a small amount of pressure. “I’m—Okay, I’m going to do it now.”

“Alright. Love you,” he offers, his hands finding her hips, a small squeeze of encouragement.

She smiles then, maybe a little more sure of herself. “Love you, too.”

Castiel finds himself watching her, even as she presses her lips against his. How she slowly rocks her hips, trying to work them up again. Meeting her movements, Castiel is aware of the pressure closing around his throat, a little more with each thrust. Not enough to have him struggle, but it drags the air out of him. Gigi says something, mostly to herself, until she lifts her hips up higher still.

And on her way down, holds him tight. The combination of both has him probably a little bug-eyed, her grip slacking once more. Castiel inhales deeply through his nose, hand finding her wrist. Squeezing, encouraging. _Do it again_.

Rhythmic, in how every third stroke, Gigi would bounce just that little more, choking him _just that little more_. Not quite stars behind his eyelids, but Castiel was getting close. Snaps his hips up to meet her, making her move faster, harder. Holding him at one particular strength now, grip tight and controlled. 

Her left hand snakes up his chest, fingers rolling over his nipple. Tugging, changing in between how she much she held his neck. Castiel can feel the way they were both stuttering, trying to meet in smooth movements, that they were almost done. Gigi is saying his name, repeatedly, a mantra, as she finally has both hands around his neck.

Two thumbs press against the middle of his throat, and Castiel feels himself just let go. Head tilting back into the pillows, heels digging into mattress kind of going. Hazily, he sees the way Gigi stills, mouth open just a fraction, and how she holds him in awe. Not enough air going in or out. His hands were at her wrists, not pulling her away. 

Short, sharp breaths were all he had, as Gigi slowly released, slowly pulled away. Castiel blinks at the dancing lights in his eyes, and can only think, _whoa_.


End file.
